The overall objective of this project is to study individual chromosomes and relate their composition to genetic inheritance and the process of oncogenesis. In order to fulfill this objective, we are: (1)\isolating and purifying to homogeneity individual metaphase chromosomes in mammalian, rodent and avian genomes; (2)\determining which nonhistone proteins are ubiquitous throughout the karyotype and which are located on certain chromosomes; (3)\correlating morphological appearance with biochemical extraction procedures; (4)\localizing specific gene sequences on individual chromosomes; and (5)\noting specific molecular deviations between chromosomes from cancer cells and normal cells.